halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel-B308
:* |rank = * (2545-2546) * (2546-2549) * (2549-2553) * (2553-2558)|specialty = Pilot|battles = *Battle of Dingo * *Fall of Jericho III * * *Battle of San Andreas|status = Deceased|class = , }}Samuel-B308, born Samuel Wolfhelm, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after his training and was deployed without a team. In 2552, Sam would Shield Team's first pilot. Early Years Sam was born to a family of rich, wealthy members of the House of Wolfhelm, Richard and Crystal Von Wholfhelm. The family donated much of their money to the war efforts and wanted Samuel to join after his grandfather. Sam hated the idea of being forced into military services and so, he ran away. While on the run, Sam met and befriended who conscripted Sam into the per 's request. While in the project's training, Sam befriended Edward-B234 and . Sadly, the three would go their separate ways in later years. After his graduation, Sam was promoted to due to outstanding combat records and given his first assignment. Human-Covenant War Battle of Dingo Being sent to the surface of Dingo, Sam was sent to the city of Confessors to halt against an incoming Covenant attack. When the Covenant hit, Sam was placed on the front lines of the city's mighty walls. While he was holding off the Covenant storming into the city, a banshee crashed nearby and Sam then went to work and began piloting. Using the banshee, Sam was able to almost able to defeat the opposing Covenant aircraft but was shot down. Just as he was, he abandoned ship and landed on an inbound scarab tank. Sam quickly contact UNSC command and then cleared the tank, and hijacked it. Though causing little damage before Phantoms bombed it, Sam was able to use the tank quite proficiently. Though he was in the middle of the Covenant invasion force, Sam held his position and laid waste to Covenant forces before hijacking another banshee and flew back to UNSC controlled area. Samuel then was directed to High Command and was debriefed on the Wall Battle. While in the debrief, the Covenant breached the walls of Confessors City and began swarming the area and took it over almost a quarter of the city. Though a naval counter attack was given, it was to late as more Covenant capital ships arrived. Battle for Confessors City While the Navy led an air defense, Sam led a squad of marines through the Covenant controlled sectors. While moving through the sectors, Sam was engaged several times by squads of Covenant and lost many marines along the way. While he was nearly to the heart of the Covenant sectors, Sam discovered an old mine shaft with several Covenant going in and out of it. Sam knew he needed to investigate and so deployed what little troops he had left under his command and posted them outside the mine while he went inside. After Sam went inside he discovered a large drone hive and several Covenant mining operations. Realizing the mass destruction it could cause, Sam opened fire on the Covenant below and stole Covenant charges and placed them around several support pillars and detonated them. As he escaped and gained his main exit to the mine, Sam saw the dead bodies of his team. Just as he saw them, Sam was attacked by . Pinned down on two sides, Sam did what he could and soon ran out of ammo. After killing two , Sam stole their rifles and cleared out most local forces and continue to fight until he was able to deploy a Covenant beacon. After about ten minutes, a patrol squad of banshees came down and Sam hijacked one and destroyed the other four. He then escaped and detonated the charges and watched the ground below him crumble to the mines beneath it. After returning to UNSC space, Sam was deployed to Byford Research Station to get a data chip containing targeting data on areas inside the city to destroy in case of a Covenant assault. Sam was deployed outside the sector due to heavy Covenant presence. After the hike and some Covenant destruction, Sam entered the station. After striking down some grunts, Sam eventually found the main research lab, and got the chip. Once she returned to the Command center, the targeting data was given to Colonel Hutch and Captain Albert Söze for debriefing. Sam witnessed the utter destruction of the city and its defense protocols and was soon sent to Diclone Valley for another fight. Mission to Diclone Valley After the destruction of Confessors City, Sam was redeployed to Diclone Valley to reactivate a communication tower. After the spartan reached the area, Sam went to work clearing out local Covenant forces and evacuation civilians from nearby towns. Once arriving at the comm station, Sam was engaged by a squad of Elite Rangers and Jump Pack Brutes. Though he was caught off guard, Sam was able to kill them all and enter the station. Once inside, Sam established a link to Command and realized they were getting hit and hard. Sam found a small UNSC convoy leaving the area and was then able to use one of their pelicans. Piloting the pelican, Sam was able to punch through several layers of Covenant defenses and found himself on the UNSC cruiser, the Concord. Once onboard, the ship entered slip-space as the planet fell around him. Operation: TORPEDO Being deployed as a part of Gamma Team, Samuel-B308 was paired with Jacob-B001 and Samantha-B073 and were deployed to the missile launchers to oversee their assault. Sam, over hearing the devastation that the other Company members were experiencing, shot down a seraph and successfully stole it. He and the rest of Gamma set to the front lines and attacked the bombers defending the Covenant position. However, some members of Beta accidentally shot them down and they crashed behind enemy lines. Though the spartans were far being enemy lines, the team moved through about two miles worth of territory before seeing the destruction of , Sam called in an evac pelican and the spartans were pricked up with other survivors of the Operation, Romeo Team and and . Fall of Jericho III Samuel was deployed to the colony of Jericho III with the survivors of named Paul-A238, Kyle-A245, Lopez-A232 and James-A242 to stop a Covenant advancement to the inner colonies. The spartans then formed Shield Team and were sent to the UNSC Rio for deployment. Battle of Deco City The Spartans were deployed to to the city of Deco from drop pods to secure the main ONI building and surrounding areas. The spartans were met with minor Covenant resistance and reinforced the building. Afterwards, the Spartans made their way towards Main Street to combat the Covenant stronghold blocking ground evacuation. While on the way, the team cleared out the stiff Covenant resistance and was able to capture a section of Main Street. The team went to the blockade and successfully killed all the Covenant stationed there and brought down the barrier. Once down, a UNSC ground assault entered the city and cleared the localized area for a UNSC base of operations. After establishing a base, the spartans entered the Crossroads and began a three front attack on the Covenant. However, a Covenant carrier attacked the city's center and burned several skyscrapers to the ground and killed thousands of civilians. As the attack was beginning, Kyle was with Sam on a patrol and supply run to the base that was hit by the glassing. Kyle and Sam met Paul at Exit 44-B and the three went to Lopez and James who were pressing into a UNSC comm tower. The spartans entered the tower and met with Lopez and James. The five spartans, led by Paul, ascended the tower and eventually recaptured it and attempted to reestablish communications with Command before nigh fell, but several Covenant jammers were detected, rendering the tower useless. That night, Paul, Sam and James went in falcons to both clear the skies and shut down the jammers to open lines to Command. Four jammers were detected, with Sam going for the one in the jammer in the nature preserve outside the city. Once Sam entered the area, he was engaged by Covenant anti-air crews. Sam outmaneuvered them and landed far behind them just as witnessed the jammer. After landing, Sam silently moved through the area and killed off enemy commanders and shut down the jammer. Afterwards, a small Covenant strike force came to investigate. While in cover Sam took down the entire squad and then found himself engaged in a duel with an elite general. Though Sam was severely wounded, he was still able to get a plasma grenade onto the general and killed him. Sam then returned to his falcon and went back to base. Battle at Emerald Glacier Sam would defend the main gate against Covenant forces, both air and land but would hold the line long enough for Lopez and Paul to return. Paul would then led Sam and Lopez into the ship with his marines while Kyle and James handled air defenses. Paul and Sam would infiltrate weapons room and reactor core, while Lopez would hold off the endless waves of Covenant. Once the reactor was disabled, Paul and Sam escaped through a hole in the room, while Lopez and the marines escaped via escape pods. As the spartans returned to the base, two Covenant cruisers came and glassed the upper part of the glacier forcing Guardian base to evacuate. The spartans were able to escape, but forced to watch the entire base get flooded, leaving nothing in its wake. Assault on Terran Town After the Covenant destroyed the UNSC stronghold of Guardian Base, the next stronghold for the humans is Terran Town, a massive military complex. Of course, the Covenant attacked and Kyle was called with James to eliminate Anti Air Defenses in the outskirts so supplies could come into the area. Though they met extreme resistance by means of wraiths, ghost and other heavy Covenant armament, the spartans still were able to reach the AA guns and bring them down. Once down, Paul radioed in for immediate assistance to which Kyle and James obliged. After the cannons were bought back online, Paul was assigned to guard supply convoys in and out of the city. Along one such convoy, Paul and the other UNSC personnel were attacked by drones and other Covenant forces and were progressively killed. Paul had then called in additional forces and held off the Covenant advance for as long as he could until several spec-ops elites got to him and wounded Paul. However, before he could be killed, Paul was saved by Kyle and James and brought back to the city center while the marines fortified the location. While moving further into the city, James, Kyle and Paul shot down several patrolling banshees and shade turrets around UNSC evacuation point. The spartans then reunited with Sam and Lopez and the five went to work clearing out Ivory Square for evacuation and fortification. After clearing the square, the spartans next objective was to take down an incoming scarab with local air forces. Getting to a high enough point, Paul made the jump onto the scarab while the team killed the deck crew. Paul then entered the scarab and destroyed its main power supply and destroyed the scarab. With extra air defenses, the UNSC Rio, and the 71st Fleet were able to charge the Covenant head on and cripple their attack force and rendered several ships unable to glass the planet. However, a fourth Covenant fleet arrived and attacked the already stationed UNSC forces there. Paul, seeing he hand no choice, ordered his team to get to the Rio and leave the planet. They did so, but Jericho III would fall in less then a week later. Fall of Reach = With only five members at the time, Shield team was tasked with the protection of the Spartan Academy towards the north of . Successfully defending the Academy was but only a dream, as the camp was attacked and with little survivors. Afterwards, Shield was sent to Castle Base to assist with the escape of and . Once there, Shield met with and were ordered to get on the UNSC Rio and escaped Reach. After landing on Earth, a survivor of the Spartan Academy, Ryan-G272 joined Shield Team and became a member of the original team right before Earth was attacked. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Sam andSamuel-B308James-A242 were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the ''UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era After the war ended, Shield Team and all surviving spartans were promoted for their bravery with Saml officially listed as a after his third promotion not just for TORPEDO but the war efforts as well. Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul-A238 and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez and Ryan-G272 moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the ONI communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul-A238 to fall to his death. After finding his body, Shield captured the scarab and with Spartan teams Echo and Mike lead a massive assault to city hall. Once arriving at the hall, a Covenant Assault Carrier glassed the scarab and the hall, killing James-A242, and Samuel-B308. Psych-Interviews Personality Sam was described as young and naive and full of energy, being one of the youngest of the team. Sam was able to fulfill his wish of becoming a pilot. Growing up around other future great soldiers, Sam was inspired several times and would also enjoy being placed under the command of Jacob-B001. Sam was known for his great intelligence as well, but it was soon matched by several other spartans. Sam was also respectful of his elders and superiors and was also partially raised by his handler, Mitchell. Unlike other members of Shield Team, Sam was a highly serious man but wasn't afraid to pop a few jokes left and right. Like many s, Sam was loyal to the UNSC completely and followed orders without question. Sam would also idolize and look up and Mitchell, seeing the latter as a older brother type. Physical Appearance Sam was described as young, army brat type spartan, trying to do his best with others always around him or against him. Sam had a rugged, non-slender type face with low cheekbones. Sam was known for his distinct green eyes, even after argumentations which was an unusual trait. Sam was also known for his black necklace he would wear everyday since TORPEDO. Sam was known for his slim and passive looking build, despite his almost back-breaking strength. Sam was also extremely durable, being able to land and survive against several crash landings and falling from insane heights. His durability also contributed greatly to his overall stamina. Sam's stamina was compared to several other Spartans, mostly those of the Spartan-IIs. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 6 Drones: 56 Brutes: 382 Jackals: 922 Elites: 2,075 Grunts: 2,681 Total Kills: 6,122 (2545-2558)Category:Beta Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse